Mi hermana gemela
by alexelizabet
Summary: Isabella y Marie fueron separadas de bebes pero 16 años después se reencuentran sin saber que son hermanas, su amistad es muy grande y un el día que se dan cuenta que son hermanas su mundo da un giro de 180 grados no por descubrir que son hermanas bueno si pero el problema es que su hermana esta enamorada de su hermano y sus padres no son sus padres habrá muchos cambios para ellas
1. Chapter 1

Mi hermana gemela

Prologo

13 de septiembre e n la ciudad de chicago: René Dwyle puja con todas sus fuerzas pues está dando a luz a su hija que se llamara Isabella Marie Swan cuando la niña nace se escucha el llanto de la pequeña Isabella entonces la doctora llama al padre para que corte el cordón umbilical un Charlie Swan nervioso corta el cordón y se llevan a la niña para pesarla y revisarla pero la doctora se pone entre las piernas de René cuando ve que otra cabeza se asoma entonces empieza a pujar y sale otra niña más pequeña y hacen el mismo procedimiento que con su hermana….

Tres días después…..

Aquí están las niñas de Charlie Swan si nos robaremos a la niña y la dejaremos en un basurero para que se muera ya quiero ver la pobre cara de Charlie Swan cuando vea que su bebe está muerto, está bien ya llegue a los cuneros si no te preocupes morirá muy rápido porque acaba de nacer y no tiene defensas….. Está bien aquí te dejare pequeña para que te mueras y se va el señor dejando a la pequeña Marie sola en un callejón oscuro cerca de unos botes de basura

Cinco horas después

Esme lleva a la pequeña Alice de tan solo tres mese en la carriola y a Edward de un año caminando a un lado hoy es el cumpleaños de su papi y le querían comprar un pastel y cuando llegara del trabajo darle esa sorpresa, antes de que llegara a la esquina en un callejón escucho el llanto de un bebe y entro al callejón y vio que en una caja sin nada estaba un bebe recién nacido y lo agarro entre sus brazos lo tapo con unas mantas de Alice en la caja en el fondo estaba la pulsera del hospital y trae grabado el nombre _¨Marie¨_, llego a la pastelería rápido y se fue a su casa y cuando esme llego a su casa baño y cambio a la pequeña bebe cuando llego Carlisle del hospital esme le conto como se había encontrado a la bebe y decidieron adoptarla y desde entonces la pequeña se llamo Elizabeth Marie Cullen


	2. Chapter 2

Narra René:

Desperté después de dar a luz a mis pequeñas, si mis pequeñas porque son dos yo no sabía que eran gemelas la doctora me explico que a mi embarazo se le llamo el embarazo del hermano escondido que es cuando un bebe está escondido atrás de su hermano y no se ven nunca, voltea a mi derecha y en un sillón está dormido Charlie estaba viendo dormir a mi esposo cuando escucho que tocan la puerta

Buenas días René como te sientes

Muy bien solo me duele un poco la cadera y eso es todo con lo demás estoy bien. ¿Qué hora es?

Es normal René no te preocupes te inyectaremos morfina para que no te duela nada y son las 4:00 de la mañana

Muchas gracias doctora ¿Cómo están mis hijas? ¿Cuándo las voy a poder ver?

Sus hijas están bien a pesar de todo y en unos cinco minutos más le van a traer a sus hijas para que la vean y la carguen aunque ya no es hora de visita y nadie más que su esposo y usted las van a poder ver- tocaron a la puerta y una enfermera entra y quiere hablar con la doctora, la doctora sale y unos minutos después entra con el semblante triste y preocupado me dice que me tiene que decir algo muy importante y despierta a mi esposo

Bueno señores Swan lo que les voy a comunicar nunca nos ha pasado en este hospital y espero que esto se solucione de la mejor manera y cuentan con todo mi apoyo.

Al grano por favor- dice un adormilado Charlie

Bueno lo que les quería decir es que me acaban de comunicar que acaban de secuestrar a su pequeña Marie, al parecer se pudieron infiltrar en este hospital como doctor, enfermero o conserje ya hablamos a la policía y rendirán declaraciones todos los empleados de este hospital, mi mundo se vino abajo mi pequeña había sido secuestrada lo último que sentí fue unos brazos abrazándome

Narra Charlie

La noticia que nos acaban de dar es un gran impacto para mi así como a René mi bebe esta en no sé donde con no sé quien persona no sé si la tienen cobijada no sé si ya comió no sé nada de mi hija y estoy preocupado por ella pobre de mi bebe, todo es mi culpa si hubiera estado con mi hija nada de esto estuviera pasando tuve que estar más al pendiente de mi hija esto no hubiera pasado si ahorita secuestraron a mi hija de 8 horas de nacida como seré más adelante pero lamentándome no solucionaría nada, tengo que ser fuerte para René por ella y por mis pequeñas.

Señor siento mucho esta situación nada de esto había ocurrido antes

Gracias doctora, yo mismo averiguare quien me quito a mi bebe

Cuenta con todo mi apoyo señor, pero quien le iba a querer quitar a su bebe si se ve que es una persona muy buena señor

Gracias doctora pero llámame Charlie y por mi trabajo como policía créeme que muchas personas me querrían hacer daño a mí y a mi familia.

No se preocupe se…. Charlie muy pronto va a entrar a su hija y las tres se irán a su casa

Eso espero doctora eso espero

Narra Carlisle

Cuando llegue del trabajo entre a mi casa y escuche como mi pequeño Edward salía corriendo a mi encuentro, me agache a su altura y cuando su pequeño cuerpo impacto contra el mío cerré mis brazos alrededor de él- hola campeón como estas

Blien papi felis pumpeaños

Gracias campeón ¿y tu mami?

Está en el cuarto de Alice con la nueva be….

Aquí estoy cariño feliz cumpleaños se acerco a mí y me planto un beso

Puag cuacala mami-solo me reí

Que ibas a decir Edward

Tu hijo te quería decir que bueno mejor te lo enseño- salió de la sala y regreso un minuto después con un bulto entre sus brazos

¿Qué es eso Esme?

Veras estaba caminando hacia la pastelería cuando escucho un llanto de un bebe en un callejón entonces… y empezó a llorar

Ven cariño tranquila- después de unos minutos y unos cuantos respiros siguió contando la historia

Entonces vi a esta hermosa bebe abandonada en una caja de cartón sin nada que la cubriera a un lado de unos botes de basura, agarre a la niña encontré la pulsera del hospital en el fondo de la caja venia un nombre ¨Marie¨ y la fecha de nacimiento entonces decidí traérmela para nuestra casa y cuidar de ella y tal vez….. Adoptarla

Esme yo sé que es terrible que esta pequeña haya sido abandonada pero tal vez secuestraron a la niña y en estos momentos sus padres la estén buscando

Tienes razón pero piensa Carlisle si no la hubieran querido o por lo menos tenerle un poquito de amor no la hubieran dejado en una caja de cartón sin nada que la cubriera

Está bien esme tu ganas adoptaremos a la niña pero tenemos que llamar a J. Jenks para que haga una acta de nacimiento falso dicen que el falsifica muy bien los papeles

Está bien Carlisle yo hablo y cariño

Si 

Muchas gracias por tu comprensión y cariño

De nada mi vida

Hey Edward te presento a tu nueva hermana Marie

Hola bebe mami si le ponemos otro nombre Marie así no me guta

Está bien y como la quieres llamar

Elizabeth como mi abuela-esme volteo a ver a Carlisle y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

Qué te parece Elizabeth Marie Cullen

Si me guta hola Eli, benvenida a la familia- dándole un beso en su cabeza tres meses después se mudaron a un pueblo en el estado de Washington un pueblito llamado Forks donde aquí no podían ser identificados aquí no se podían preocupar que la niña sea reconocida y se la lleven lejos de él, Esme, Carlisle, Edward y Alice se acostumbraron a la nueva integrante de la familia y la querían mucho a pesar de las condiciones en que se hizo su hermana. 


	3. Chapter 3

1 año después

René POV

-Ma…. má… Ma….má

-Bella dijiste tus primeras palabras. Charlie ven a ver esto Bella dijo sus primeras palabras….. Charlie donde estas apresúrate con la cámara

Ya voy René cálmate- calmarme si me pequeña dijo sus primeras palabras ese sonido cuando me dice mamá es el más maravilloso sonido que he escuchado- Charlie llego un minuto después con la cámara en la mano

-Bella di papá, di Pa-pá anda pequeña dilo

-Ma-má- ves Charlie la niña solo quiere decir mamá vez me quiere más a mí que a ti

-No es cierto verdad Bella, anda dilo es fácil di Pa-pá

-Pa-pá-escuchaste eso dijo papá

-Si lo sé Charlie dijo con la voz rota

-Que pasa cariño

-Yo solo…. No se Charlie es que yo quisiera que Marie estuviera aquí la extraño mucho Charlie no sé si en este momentos ella esté diciendo sus primeras palabras, yo solo quiero a mi bebe de vuelta

-Lo sé René yo también pero recuerda que los detectives están haciendo todo lo posible para que la pequeña Marie este en su casa lo más pronto posibles

-Lo sé Charlie yo solo quiero a mi bebe de vuelta-y empezó a llorar como lo hacía siempre que la pequeña bella hacia un logro más como dar sus primeros paso y se preguntaban si la pequeña Marie estaba haciendo lo mismo como ahora y no estaban equivocados

Forks Washington

Esme POV

-Elizabeth Cullen para de correr si le tendré que hablarle al moustro de las cosquillas- dijo esme atrapando a Elizabeth entre sus brazos y le hizo cosquillas a la niña es tu pancita hasta que la niña dijo:

-Mami- esme en ese momento dejo de hacerle cosquillas y se les llenaron los ojos de lagrimas dijo sus primeras palabras

-Mami, mami, mami

-Si mi vida soy tu mami-entonces corrió a las escaleras de la casa y les grito a los niños y bajo Edward en una mano agarrándose de la barandilla de las escaleras y la otra la mano de Alice

-Que paso mami

-Tu hermana dijo sus primeras palabras

-Ashhh mami para eso me llamaste

-Edward eso es muy importante

-Lo sé mami pero no quiero que hable porque no se va a querer callar como Alice

-No te preocupes Edward yo se que Elizabeth no va a hacer una parlanchina como Alice

-Eso espero porque si no le tendré que poner scach ( o teip) como a Alice jajaja eso si que fue -gracioso

-No, no lo fue Edward

-Pero mami…- en ese momento se escucho que se abrió la puerta de la casa y los pasos de Carlisle

-Hola mi amor

-Hola Carlisle

-Hola campeón, hola princesas

-Edward porque no le dices a tu papá lo que pasó hoy

-Ahora que hiciste Edward

-Yo nada malo papi, Eli dijo sus primeras palabras

-Enserio campeón-

-Si papi aunque yo la he escuchado mami si

-Ahora vamos a ver si lo dice de nuevo

-Vamos dile Lizzy como me dijiste

-Mami-y Carlisle y Esme se voltearon a ver ala pequeña Lizzy

-Escuchaste eso Carlisle me dijo mamá

-Lo sé cariño, Lizzy quién soy yo

-Papi-

-Y yo.-Pregunto Edward acachándose a su altura

-Mano- Edward so volteo a ver a sus papas

-Mami me dijo hermano

-Lo sé cariño

-Y ella dijo apuntando a Alice

-Mana- y se volteo y camino hacia su familia que en estos momentos estaban sentados todos en la gran alfombra de su casa- ambas niñas caminaron y hablaron en el mismo día y a la misma hora sin darse cuenta de que las separaban muchos kilómetros


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

_-Estaba en un parque con mis papas estaba jugando en unos columpios cuando una niña parecida a mi llega y me saluda, ella tiene el mismo todo de piel y su cabello es igual al mío pero sus ojos son azules como los de mi mami y se parece a mi papá y a mi mamá tienes las facciones de ambos _

_-Hola mi nombre es Elizabeth Marie Cullen pero me puedes llamar Lizzy_

_-Hola Lizzy mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero me puedes llamar Bella_

_-¿Me puedo columpiar contigo? _

_-Claro, siéntate_

_-Gracias, eres una persona agradable_

_-Gracias tu también- una voz gritándole a Lizzy interrumpió nuestra charla_

_-Lizzy, ven mi amor, Lizzy ¿Dónde estás cariño?_

_-Aquí mamá, los siento me tengo que ir_

_-Bye Bella- y me abrazo y se fue del parque-entonces sentí que me movían y me desperté_

-Buenos días Bella

-Buenos días Mami, mami soñé con una niña parecida a mi era blanca como yo y tu cabello era idéntico al mío pero en la cara se parecía a ti y a papi

-Enserio mi amor

-Si mami, mami ¿Qué tienes?- Estaba asustada porque mi mami estaba llorando

-Bueno Bella veras…..- entonces entra mi papá a mi recamara

-Hola mi amor como amaneciste

-Bien papi, le estaba contando a mi mami mi sueño sobre una niña que se parecía a mi en el tono de pelo y el cabello pero tenía los ojos los tenía como los de mi papi y se parecía a ustedes- solo escuche un sollozo de mi papa

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

-Charlie creo que es tiempo de decirle

-No René aun es pequeña

-No soy pequeña tengo 6 años y ya voy a la primaria ya no soy una bebe

-Está bien cariño te lo diremos

-Charlie díselo tu yo no tengo la fuerza suficiente para decirle

-Está bien, ven cariño siéntate aquí-dijo palmeando la orilla de la cama-veras cuando tu naciste fue el día mas feliz de nuestras vidas- dijo agarrando la mano de mi mamá- íbamos a tener a un pequeño angelito llamada Isabella Marie Swan

-Marie, como la abuela Marie, pero yo solo me llamo Isabella

-Lo sé cariño pero cuando tu naciste la doctora se dio cuenta que otra bebe venia

-Ósea que tengo una hermana, ¿Qué le paso a mi hermana?

-Cuando ustedes estaban en los cuneros se llevaron a tu hermana-

-Y ¿qué le paso a mi hermana? ¿mi hermana esta en el cielo como mi abuelo?

-No lo sabemos cariño-y empecé a llorar

-Mami quiero a mi hermana aquí con ustedes, quiero que estemos los cuatro juntos

-Lo se cariño yo también

-Papi, ¿Por qué no buscas a mi hermana?

-Si lo hago Bella pero han paso años y el caso lo van a dar como cerrado hoy o mañana

-¿y eso que significa?

-Qué bueno….mmm que darán como muerta a Marie

-Pero yo sé que no estaba muerta lo presiento tal vez con mi sueño me quiso decir que ella está viva

-¿Y cómo se llamaba?

-No lo recuerdo muy bien yo solo me recuerdo que se llamaba Marie, tenía otro nombre antes pero se llamaba Marie

-Oh Charlie escuchaste eso Marie sigue viva

-Lo sé cariño

-Bella no las puedes dibujar

-Claro mami- y la dibuje tal como la recordaba y se los mostré a mis papas y ellos se abrazaron y luego me agarraron de la mano y me jalaron y me abrazaron

-Mami, papi no puedo respirar

-Lo sentimos cariño- en ese momento sono el teléfono y mi papá salió de mi cuarto y contesto y duro solo unos minutos, colgó y llego a mi cuarto llorando

-¿Qué paso?

-Dieron por cerrado el caso- mi papá y mi mamá se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar

-¿mami?

-Si cariño

-Mi hermana sigue viva ¿verdad?

-Claro que si cariño

-Entonces ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerle un funeral?

-Porque se tiene que hacer

-Pues no quiero ir mami yo se que sigue viva

-Lo sé cariño, te entiendo pero tienes que ir

-Está bien mamá iré pero yo nunca voy a decir que mi hermana está muerta, ella siempre va a estar viva para mi

-Y para nosotros también cariño

\- ¿Cuándo va a hacer su funeral?

-Yo creo que lo haremos este fin de semana

-Pero falta muy poquito para eso

-Lo se hija por eso hay que empezar ya

T-e puedo ayudar

-Claro mi amor pero primero te tienes que bañar y desayunar e ir a la escuela y en la tarde vamos a empezar con los preparativos

-Está bien

-Yo ya me voy al trabajo

-Bye mi amor

-Bye papi

-Adiós nos vemos en la tarde

-Adiós mucho cuidado

-Como siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chicas o siento mucho me fui de vacaciones y luego entre a l escuela y no me daba tiempo y cuando lo tenia no me dejaba entra hasta ahorita espero que me perdonen y que les guste esta semana estaré subiendo diario gracias por espera besos desde México**_

_Lizzy POV_

_-Estaba en un parque con mis papas estaba jugando en unos columpios cuando una niña parecida a mi llega y me saluda, ella tiene el mismo todo de piel y su cabello es igual al mío pero sus ojos eran cafés pero sus facciones eran diferentes _

_-Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero me puedes llamar Bella _

_-Hola Bella mi nombre es Elizabeth Marie Cullen pero me puedes llamar LIzzy_

_-¿Me puedo columpiar contigo? _

_-Claro, siéntate_

_-Gracias, eres una persona agradable_

_-Gracias tu también- una voz gritándome nos interrumpió nuestra charla_

_-Lizzy, ven mi amor, Lizzy ¿Dónde estás cariño?_

_-Aquí mamá, los siento me tengo que ir_

_-Bye Bella- y me abrazo y se fue del parque-entonces sentí que me movían y me desperté_

_-_-Buenos días Lizzy

-Buenos días Mami, mami soñé con una niña parecida a mi era blanca como yo y su cabello era idéntico al mío pero en la cara no nos parecíamos

-Enserio mi amor

-Si mami, mami ¿Qué tienes?- Estaba asustada porque mi mami estaba llorando

-Bueno Lizzy veras…..- entonces entra mi papá a mi recamara

-Hola mi amor como amaneciste

-Bien papi, le estaba contando a mi mami mi sueño sobre una niña que se parecía a mi en el tono de pelo y el cabello pero tenía los ojos los tenía distintos –mi papá solo se puso serio y triste

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pusiste esa cara papi?

-Esme creo que es tiempo de decirle

-No Carlisle aun es pequeña

-No soy pequeña tengo 6 años y ya voy a la primaria ya no soy una bebe

-Está bien cariño te lo diremos

-Carlisle díselo tu yo no tengo la fuerza suficiente para decirle

-Está bien, ven cariño siéntate aquí-dijo palmeando la orilla de la cama-veras

-Un día estaba tu mami caminando por la calle Alice tenía cuatro meses y Edward solo un año bueno y antes de pasar la cuadro escucho el llanto de una bebe y vio que estaba en una caja sin una cobija y tu mami agarro a la bebe la tapo con unas mantas de Alice en el fondo de la caja solo había una pulsera del hospital que decía tu nombre Marie y se fue a comprar un pastel porque ese dia era mi cumpleaños y me querían dar una sorpresa cuando llegaron te baños y cambio y cuando llegue del trabajo me conto todo decidimos adoptarte pero Edward dijo que no el gustaba el nombre de Marie le gustaba el nombre de Elizabeth pero te dejamos el nombre de Marie

-Elizabeth como el de mi abuela

-Si Lizzy

-¿Mami que le paso a mi familia?

-No lo sabemos cariño-y empecé a llorar

-Mami eso quiero decir que ¿ustedes no son mis padres bio.. Biológicos?

-Si Lizzy pero eso no quiero que decir que no te queramos como a tus hermanos

Lo sé mami y yo siempre los voy a querer siempre aunque no sean mis papas biológicos

-Lo sé cariño nosotros también

¿Y mis hermanos saben?

-Si Edward y Alice dijeron que eso no importaba que te iban querer aunque tu no estuviste en mi pancita como ellos

-Y yo siempre los voy a querer aunque no somos hermanos de sangre

-Gracias por escucharnos y aceptarnos

-No papi gracias a ustedes por salvarme y aceptarme como otro miembro de su familia y saben algo yo sé que no estaban muertos lo presiento tal vez con mi sueño me quiso decir que ellos están vivos que están bien

-¿Y cómo se llamaba?

-No lo recuerdo muy bien yo solo me recuerdo que su apellido era Swan, tenía otro nombre antes pero no lo recuerdo

-Oh cariño yo se que tus papas están bien en donde quiera que esten

-Lo sé mami

Lizzy no las puedes dibujar

-Claro mami- y la dibuje tal como la recordaba y se los mostré a mis papas y ellos se abrazaron y luego me agarraron de la mano y me jalaron y me abrazaron

-Mami, papi no puedo respirar

Lizzy si tu quieres buscar a tus papas solo dínoslo

Esta bien mami pero por ahora así estoy bien con ustedes tal vez cuando sea mas grande

Esta bien hija es tu decisión

Ahora Lizzy es hora de que te bañes y te alistes para ir a la escuela yo ya me voy al trabajo

Ok mi amor que te vaya bien

Bye papi

Bye princesa


End file.
